


Hacker

by bawkyu



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Smut, Stalking, kind of slow burn, mashikyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bawkyu/pseuds/bawkyu
Summary: Junkyu hacks Mashiho, and they eventually fall in love. (After Junkyu stalks him, of course.)Also, I should mention that when Junkyu hacks into people’s devices, he can see them through their camera, hear them through their microphone, and see what they’re doing on their device.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Enjoy my story!~ I’ll try to update once a week at least!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ THIS IS BASED ON COMPLETE FICTION THAT I THOUGHT OF, AND NOT ANYTHING FROM REAL LIFE!! I DO NOT SEE JUNKYU AS A STALKER AND HOPEFULLY NEVER WILL. I STILL LOVE HIM VERY VERY MUCH, BUT THIS WAS FOR THE PURPOSE OF THE PLOT!! ⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I didn’t know how to save this as a draft, and I also didn’t want AO3 to delete it, so I posted it before it was finished. I now know how to save things as a draft, so this isn’t expected happen again!
> 
> ⚠️ There is smut in this chapter, so here is your warning!! It’s not full on smut, it’s just masturbation. But I still thought some people would like to be warned, and I also have these things in the tags. ⚠️

Junkyu sits down in the computer room with his lunch. He always eats in there because nobody else usually does. Only a couple of people eat in the computer room every now and then. Junkyu isn’t lonely, though. He has lots of friends, including a few close ones. He goes there to work on hacking. He likes to hack his classmates and learn more about them. He wants to eventually hack into everyone in his grade. He’s about halfway done. There’s a lot of students in his grade. So despite him hacking one person everyday for about an hour for the past couple of months, not including weekends, he only got so far. He feels bad for hacking into his friends and watching their personal life. But he enjoys it too much to stop. And he would  _ never _ admit to what he’s done.

  
  


Junkyu searches through the people using the school’s internet. He finds a few people’s codes and copies them down in his notebook, which is halfway full of other codes for the people he’s already hacked. After he finishes writing down the codes, he eats his lunch and plays a game on his phone until the bell rings, signaling that it’s time to go back to class. Being the good student that he is, he throws out his wrappers and heads to his next hour.

  
  


———

After school, Junkyu walks home and greets his parents as he takes his shoes off at the door. He fills a glass of water to hydrate himself, and he makes his way to his bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. He opens his laptop and begins to enter the first code he had written in his notebook. They just happened to be one of his closest friends. Choi Hyunsuk. Junkyu has no way of telling which person belongs to which code until after he hacks them, so he doesn’t tend to blame himself for hacking into his friends—even the closest of them. Although, he’s never hacked his best friend. Yet.

Hyunsuk was studying when he seen him. He was studying hard for his calculus class. Hyunsuk is Junkyu’s most hard-working and passionate friend, so Junkyu mostly expected to hack him while he’s doing something as boring as studying. In fact, seeing Hyunsuk study, makes Junkyu remember the calculus test they have next week. He decides to start studying it in a couple of days. Even though he’s a good student and even gets pretty good grades, he’s not the best at studying, unlike Hyunsuk.

After only a few minutes, Junkyu gets bored and decides to hack the next person on his list. He exits out of the tabs he had for Hyunsuk and enters the next code. He clicks ‘enter’ on his keyboard and a student he doesn’t know comes into view. He was just playing on his phone, a game Junkyu has too. Junkyu smiled and begins watching him play the game to see his strategies, and man, he was good. Junkyu was convinced he was better than him at the game, his strategies more logical and with a higher chance of success. He looks at the student’s shirt to see he’s in his school uniform and smiles, directing his eyes to his name tag with the name Yoon Jaehyuk. Junkyu smiles softly as he reads the name aloud quietly. He watches the male play the game with amusement, even taking the initiative to write down some of his tactics to copy next time he plays. After an hour or so passes, Junkyu had drank all of his water in his glass, and started having to pee. So he exited out of Jaehyuk’s system, and went to the bathroom. Before going back to hacking, he washed his cup and put it away in the cabinet so his parents don’t yell at him. 

After a few minutes of looking over the notes and strategies he took from Jaehyuk, he types in the third code. He only wrote five codes down, so he was consciously thinking about how quickly this was going by. He usually spends an hour—as Junkyu likes to call it—“learning about his classmates and others in his grades.” He spends a lot of time telling himself that instead of feeling guilty for invading their privacy. Even the privacy of his close friends. 

He clicks enter like the last two times, and finds an intriguing guy that he’s never seen at school before. He looks handsome, Junkyu thinks to himself in amazement. How could one be so attractive looking? He has almost mouse-like features which he thought was amazing since Junkyu himself has koala-like features. What are the odds? He quickly looks down at his nametag since he was also wearing his school uniform. Takata Mashiho. Junkyu was surprised at how clean his uniform looked, and he even found himself repeating the boy’s name a few times quietly to see how it sounded coming from his mouth. Junkyu comes to the conclusion that it sounds amazing and that it’s now his favorite word! 

Mashiho looks directly into the camera, and Junkyu’s heart starts jabbing at him in all directions and his stomach folds into knots. He’s never even met the boy before, and yet he’s getting all of these symptoms for having a crush! He’s never felt anything like this before—even after watching a girl he hacked get undressed! Of course he had looked away, though. He’s not that much of a pervert. At least he hoped and would like to think that. 

He watches curiously as Mashiho sits down on his bed and sighs in a weird way, one that Junkyu couldn’t recognize the tone of. Junkyu slightly scrunches his face in confusion and also curiosity. Mashiho licks his lips and sets his phone down, making it so Junkyu can only hear him. Junkyu listens closely and hears the rustling of fabric. After a moment of Junkyu being even more confusion, Mashiho picks his phone back up and opens his camera. Junkyu immediately notices that Mashiho is now only wearing underwear and he can visibly see his hard on from practically a mile away! Mashiho crouches in front of his long, full body mirror and begins to pose as he takes many nude photographs of himself. Junkyu’s face turns beat red, but he doesn’t leave and stop watching either. He felt way too intrigued and hot everywhere to even  think about stopping. 

Mashiho finishes after taking a few photos that he thought looked good—or at least okay— and goes back onto his bed, this time laying down. Junkyu can guess what happens next without much surprise. But the amount of heat it’s bringing to Jumkyu is immeasurable. Mashiho opens his google, turns it to incognito, opens a porn site that he had bookmarked, and clicks on a video he had saved to a playlist labeled as ‘hot asf  🥵 ’ Junkyu chuckled lowly and looks at the video he chose—it just happened to make Junkyu feel more hot and squirmy than before. It was a gay pornography. Junkyu’s thoughts spiral. That means Mashiho isn’t straight, right? He actually has a chance? Junkyu smirks and his blush impossibly deepens in color. 

Mashiho skips the ads that pop up, starting the video. Junkyu doesn’t move, he watches the video—and Mashiho—like a hawk. Mashiho, however, immediately started moving. He teased himself rubbing his clothed member, groaning softly. Junkyu groans a lot louder than Mashiho did in reaction. Junkyu strips as he realizes the porn will only last for a few minutes. Junkyu hops onto his own bed his laptop that he was watching Mashiho through, and he does just that: watches Mashiho.

Mashiho soon let his hand slide underneath his clothes, but he doesn’t take them off yet. He plays with his dick for a few moments, still teasing himself. Mashiho is now releasing soft, gasping breaths that were barely audible for Junkyu. But he still thankfully caught them with his incredibly clean and healthy ears. Junkyu groaned at the sound and brought his hand down, swiftly grabbing his cock and starting to stroke it at a medium pace. 

Mashiho finally removes his underwear and throws them somewhere next to his bed. They both start to jerk their hands faster as the two men in the pornography were working on reaching their climaxes. Mashiho’s breaths were increased to quiet moans, which caused Junkyu to lustfully groan nearly every time he heard the other. 

Mashiho was whining submissively under what he thought was no supervision as he watched the pornography on his phone in  _secret_. Or at least, he thought it was secret. Junkyu was so close to cumming, but he was holding himself back with his thumb so he could see Mashiho cum first. Mashiho started arching his back and whining quite loudly as he reached his high. Mashiho spurt cum on his stomach, and some went onto his bedsheets even! That did it for Junkyu. He was waiting so patiently for Mashiho to cum that as soon as he was finished, Junkyu came with no issue. The video ended just as they finished. Mashiho dropped his phone on his chest and sighed, putting his hands above his head as he took in deep breaths. Junkyu was also breathing heavily, but he had very good lung capacity, so it wasn’t nearly as loud and heavy as Mashiho’s breathing was. Junkyu listens to him simply panting with delight, slightly wishing that he was the one that took all the air out of Mashiho—to be the one that made him cum so hard. Junkyu wishes that he could do that in real life, not just watch Mashiho masturbate all by himself. Mashiho gets up to go clean himself up and that’s when Junkyu exits out. As much as Junkyu wanted to stay and hope to see Mashiho cleaned up and wet from his shower, he himself really needed a shower too. So he got up after staring at the ceiling above his head for another moment, and went into the bathroom, hopping into the shower.

  
  


_ He will definitely hack into Takata Mashiho’s device again, and really soon if he can control it, which he can. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’m FINALLY finished writing the second chapter. It’s short, but the next one will probably be even short to be honest. The 4th chapter should be pretty long, though. But it isn’t meant to be long, it’s more of just a quick read I guess.

About a week passes, but not a day without Junkyu thinking of Mashiho. He keeps thinking about what he seen and what he should do about it. He’s never had this happen before, so it was a little nerve-wrecking for him. He didn’t hack him for a couple of days after what happened. But after two days passed, he hacked into Mashiho everyday for the rest of the week. It was now Monday, and they were both at school together. Junkyu has been slightly looking around school to find him, especially since they’re in the same grade. But all of his classes are packed tightly and since there are so many students even in just one grade, that it increases the difficulty a lot. 

  
  


Since Junkyu hacked into Mashiho a lot recently, he learned more about him. He quickly noticed that his relationship with his mom wasn’t too great and that his dad and him have never met. Junkyu has yet to learn more about that subject, though. He noticed that he has many pillows on his bed and a lot of cute stuffed animals, too. So he assumed he collects pillows and pluses. He thought that was really cute and started liking Mashiho even more. Hacking into him was starting to even feel like an addiction of some sort. He planned on hacking him again after school today. 

_ But he couldn’t wait. _

At lunch, Junkyu rushes off to the computer room and quickly sits down, entering information for Mashiho’s device. He sighs in content as he sees Mashiho again and smiles. He watches him type to his friends about meeting them in the library to eat lunch together. Junkyu doesn’t like reading very much, so he would definitely get interrogated if he were seen there. But that’s the only thing keeping him from going there. 

He watches Mashiho talk to his friends during lunch as he eats until Mashiho sets his phone down so he could give them his full attention. Junkyu listens to them chat until the computer teacher walks into the room. She apparently forgot her drink because she eyed Junkyu judgmentally, grabbed her bottle of water and left. Junkyu sighs in relief and continues eavesdropping on Mashiho and his friends. 

———

Junkyu wakes up the next day with a plan. He opens his window and appreciates the wind that blows into his room. Junkyu stretches and sips sole water that he left next to his bed. As long as it has a cap on it, it’ll be fine if he drinks it after so long, right? 

Junkyu changes his clothes, brushes his teeth, combs and gels his hair, washes his face, and sprays a couple of squirts of perfume on. His morning routine for almost every school day. He slings his bag onto his shoulder and waves a bye to his parents before taking off to school. Junkyu’s mom complained about him walking instead of riding the bus but he insisted on walking to get exercise and there really wasn’t a point on riding the bus since they live so close by the school in the first place. Good thing his dad helped convince his mom, even if she was still very reluctant. 

Junkyu gets to the school, his phone already open and hacked into Mashiho’s phone. He watches Mashiho walk to the school in silence, enjoying the nature that he passes and sighing in content every so often. Once Mashiho arrives, he goes to the cafeteria and sits down with whom Junkyu assumes is his closest friend. He seen them sit closest to Mashiho at lunch yesterday, too. 

As the school day goes on, Junkyu watches Mashiho go from class to class. He had his headphones in and kept his head focused down on his phone—or up when Mashiho wasn’t using his phone—so he wouldn’t get caught by a teacher. 

Junkyu successfully made it through the day without getting his phone taken away. He wrote down Mashiho’s schedule and how he gets around so he could compare their schedules and routines. Junkyu would need to make some changes and walk in the other halls to get to his classes, even if it would take longer. He even realized that Mashiho and him share a class together; It’s 2nd hour chemistry honors. Junkyu smiles wholeheartedly.

When Junkyu gets home, he goes to his bedroom and switches to his laptop, still watching Mashiho. He watches Mashiho change out of his school outfit, feeling his face heat up at the sight of his uncovered back. His skin looks so clear and attractive. Junkyu feels a shudder go through him as Mashiho turns around. Junkyu stares in awe, not daring to blink so he doesn’t miss even .01 second of seeing him like this. Junkyu feels even more heat rise to his face, if that’s even possible at this point. Junkyu raises a hand and presses three fingers against his cheek, huffing from not being able to comprehend how he feels like this from someone he doesn’t even know in person. Mashiho grabs a different t-shirt and some sweatpants and puts them on, making Junkyu frown the slightest. 

———

The next day, Junkyu decides to take a break from hacking due to feeling terrible about invading his privacy. He plans on not hacking Mashiho, or anyone else, for the next two days at least. And it’s harder than he thought it would be. Junkyu’s only surviving on gazing at Mashiho during chemistry class instead of paying attention. On the second day without hacking into Mashiho’s phone, Junkyu and him make eye contact since Mashiho noticed him staring. Mashiho gave a cute little wave which happened to send blush to Junkyu’s face at the sight. And it wasn’t because of how cute Mashiho looked. It was because of how innocent he seemed, and at that moment, all Junkyu could see was when Mashiho was jerking off to that porn that was on his playlist. How could someone that could look that innocent also be so hot and sexual in any way? Junkyu thought about this multiple times over the next couple days. 

Eventually, two days pass by and Junkyu goes to school extremely elated because he will finally allow himself to hack Mashiho again once he finishes school. In chemistry class, he gazes at Mashiho dreamily and his friend Jihoon happens to notice, hitting him and teasing him playfully, but Junkyu denies liking him out of embarrassment and not wanting his friend to find out. When they leave class, Mashiho and Junkyu make eye contact again and Junkyu blushes while Mashiho quickly looks away timidly, seeming to be awkward about it since it happened before too. Jihoon notices too, and he doesn’t miss the opportunity to tease him again while they walk to their shared next hour. 

  
After school ends, Junkyu can’t express his excitement enough and he makes his parents laugh repeatedly from being so energetic before running off to his bedroom and hopping on his laptop to finally see Mashiho in “private” again.

Junkyu frowns when he hears Mashiho and his mom arguing again, like the time before. Junkyu wishes he could comfort Mashiho more than anything at that moment, but Mashiho doesn’t know him. He watches Mashiho walk to his room, sit on his bed, and start crying softly about the argument his mom and him had. It didn’t seem like that big of an argument, but soon after hacking Mashiho that first time, he realized just how sensitive he is. 

Mashiho stops crying after a few long minutes and lays down in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Junkyu noticed that he liked to stare at his ceiling and/or bite his nails whenever he was nervous or upset. Junkyu feels his insides twist as he thinks about Mashiho’s situation and he wishes even more to be able to comfort and be there for Mashiho. He hopes he can in the future, if not now. 

In chemistry the next day, Junkyu notices that Mashiho’s mood is off. He isn’t laughing with his best friend, which he came to find out was named Watanabe Haruto (he checked his name on his uniform), and Mashiho was instead just staring off into the distance or playing stupid games on his phone. Haruto seemed to notice and asked him what was wrong, but Mashiho just shrugged it off and replied that he was just tired. But Junkyu knows what was wrong with him. Although, he shouldn’t know anything about it. Junkyu feels really bad and wishes he could comfort him somehow, but technically they don’t know each other, so he can’t. 

———

Throughout the next month, Junkyu hacks Mashiho all the time, constantly learning new things about him, watches him during class, keeps randomly making eye contact with him, and hasn’t been able to stop thinking about him, either. Junkyu soon came to find out that he can’t go more that 10 minutes without thinking about Mashiho at least once, no matter how serious the situation is or how focused on something he is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on posting this a long time ago, but I wasn’t motivated to write. 😓 And this is really short, but they finally talked! I’m sorry that I didn’t put any dialogue until now, it just didn’t seem that necessary. But it made it boring without it, so it probably was. 🍃

Junkyu found which routes to his classes cause him to pass Mashiho on the way, confusing a few of his friends that would usually pass or walk with him.

He decided to be dramatic and get Mashiho’s attention by bumping into him when they pass each other. He decided that yesterday night while trying to fall asleep, but also not wanting to stop thinking about Mashiho and how they could become closer. He decided not to do it today, though, because his hair was a mess when he woke up and he was exhausted from thinking about him too late, so he also had eye bags.

In chemistry class, their eyes met when Junkyu looked over at Mashiho and he was already looking at Junkyu, making Junkyu a blushing mess from surprise and anticipation. Mashiho just turned away and silently blushed, focusing on the teacher again. Junkyu kept on staring at the back of Mashiho’s head dreamily until class was over.

He passed Mashiho in the halls two times after that class, but they didn’t make eye contact again that day. Junkyu was utterly surprised at how many times they’ve made eye contact overall, though.

Junkyu decided to not hack Mashiho after school that day because of what he planned for tomorrow. He just wanted to miss him more before having physical contact with him and talk to him for the first time. He was so excited.

———

When Junkyu woke up the next morning, he immediately gets in the shower, singing along to his shower playlist. He wants to be as clean and handsome as possible to make Mashiho fall for him, right!?

He blowdries and gels his hair, applies his favorite makeup, puts on his most confidence-boosting outfit, and makes sure to wear his best jewelry. He smiles once he’s ready to go, waving to his parents as they sit on the couch watching the news, which they do every morning.

Junkyu waits excitedly until chemistry to see Mashiho. He’s going to bump into him after 4th hour, when they pass each other. He thinks this is the best time because there aren’t as many people that go through that hallway, so it will be less chaotic.

Once 2cd hour arrives, Junkyu sits down in the back of the class next to Jihoon, in their assigned seats. The teacher happened to have put Junkyu next to his best friend.

“You look so nice today.~ Are you planning on impressing Mashiho or something?” Jihoon smirks eyeing how Junkyu perfected his makeup like no time before.

“N-No, I just wanted to look nice.” Junkyu glares at Jihoon through his eyelashes. “And I told you I don’t like Mashiho!” He gets frustrated with Jihoon, but Jihoon can tell that he does because of how Junkyu’s cheeks turned a bright red.

Finally when 4th hour ends, Junkyu feels nervous butterflies in his stomach as he starts walking down the hall. He’s so scared and anxious about doing this, but he can’t back out now. When will he ever look this nice again!?

He sees Mashiho and opens his phone so he has a reason to not have paid attention. He pushes Mashiho and he falls down with a surprised huff. Junkyu almost falls on top of him, but catches himself. Faking a surprised face, Junkyu helps Mashiho up with both of his hands since all of his things are in his bag and he put his phone in his pocket.

“Are you okay?” He asks, his voice laced with concern.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for helping me up.” Mashiho blushes with embarrassment.

“It’s no problem! I’m sorry for running into you; I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings.”

“Really, it’s okay. We should get to class now, though.” Mashiho smiles softly. “We’ll be late! The bell’s going to ring any moment now.”

Junkyu looks around and realizes that there are only a couple students still in that hallway other than them. “Yeah, I’ll see you around, then?”

“Yeah! We have chemistry together.” Mashiho grins, causing Junkyu to blush lightly.

“Yeah, I know… See you!”   
  


They part ways, going to their next class. Junkyu blushes the entire rest of the day, recalling what happened whenever his blush started to die down.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave constructive criticism and your thoughts in the comments if you want! But I would appreciate it.


End file.
